


Scars of Past Mistakes

by Pupmon1



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: A sorta slow burn, Canon-Typical Violence, Disaster Lesbian Rita, F/F, Gen, Gentle touches, Judith is just as bad as Yuri, Oblivious Estelle, Scars, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Teasing, Tending to Scars, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Sometimes you just want to be alone, sometimes you shouldn't be. And sometimes your pink haired teammate catches zero hints, and sometimes that's a good thing.





	1. Chapter 1

As Rita’s time traveling with Yuri and his friends stretched from days to weeks, she found she hated something more than being interrupted while doing her research...sharing a room with people. She barely had a moment alone, especially when they were staying in an inn.

The only time she found solace, surprisingly, was when they were out camping. Despite sharing a tent with the others, she could at least get a moment to herself after the others had settled down. And she found herself looking forward to those moments.

Such a moment she found in the forests outside Caer Bocram. They decided to camp out for the night, taking on the abandoned city in the light. No one wants to be jumped by monsters or crazy guild members in the dark, no matter how prepared you are for it…

Rita watched in silence as Karol set about dulling the fire, and Estellise packing up the food, and Yuri making sure the tent was set up. Then they all murmured goodnights...and Rita was then left alone in silence. Her shoulders relaxed and she set aside her tome. Silent loneliness...this is what she was used to. She could think and act in peace.

She turned her back to the tent and dug through her pockets. Magnifying glass, spare sorcerer ring, notebook… she let out a long sigh, momentarily cursing how disorganized she can be when in a hurry, then she finally put her hand on a small wooden salve container. She popped the top and frowned. There was very little left...she’ll have to try and find more in the next town. As much as she hates to admit being reliant on something...she does need this stuff.

She shook off her annoyance and set the container in front of her, and moved carefully, untying the ribbon around her arm, the sleeve of her cloak loosening as she pulled it away. Then she loosened her sash and let her cloak fall off her shoulders, letting it fall behind her as she pulled off her gloves and loosened the cuffs.

The air chilled her thin body, but she’s never let it bother her before. There were bigger things on her mind...the reason she needed this peace and quiet...the reason she had to be alone. She stared down at her arm, the burn scar seared the outer part of her arm, and stretched to the inside of her elbow...and this was just one of the scars that marred her body. No one needs to see that stuff… Not the burns on her arms, or the scars from body shards having to be removed.

“Rita?” Estellise’s voice rang out from...too close.

Rita instantly jumped and scrambled to cover herself, pulling her knees close to her chest and crossing her arms to hide the rest, thankfully the only thing on her back were old monster claws scars. “E-Estellise, what are you doing awake??” Rita desperately tried to keep her voice stable. Fluster will only make her more curious. “I thought you went to bed.”

“I cannot sleep. And please, call me Estellise.” She probably smiled at Rita. “I see you are in a similar predicament?”

“A-ah, yeah.” Rita felt bad about lying, but she was not going to give Estellise any reason to be too curious. “Just...just couldn’t sleep...go back in the tent. I-I’m sure...sure it’ll b-be easier to sleep...sleep in there. Or at least try t-to sleep.”

“Then may I ask you to accompany me?”

“No, I-I’ll...I’ll be back i-in a bit. G-go without me.”

“But I’d rather stay! You make for such lovely conversation.”

Rita could hear Estellise coming close, and she curled up more, trying to hide her scarred torso even more. “...Estellise...go back in the tent…” she mumbled softly. She shifted positions, clamping one hand on her scarred elbow. She knew if Estellise got too close she would see every mark that marred her body.

There’s silence from Estellise...then the sound of her flopping down on the ground. “...the stars are rather pretty from here, are they not?”

Rita gave Estellise a sideways glance and she shrugged. “Yeah...I-I g-guess…” she mumbled. She knew better than to try and talk Estellise into leaving...there was no point. Once she was set on something there was no way to talk her out of it. So instead, she started to work herself out of this situation.

She slowly inched back, trying to grab her cloak without exposing her scars. She needed out of this situation without Estellise noticing. It wasn’t just about hiding them...Estellise will freak out if she sees them. She always seems to when people are hurt...even if it’s an old hurt. But she couldn’t inch too far back or the salve would be obvious to see. She could only hope Estellise knew nothing about natural medicine.

Estellise spotted the salve almost immediately as Rita scooted back. “Oh! Is that-...” She paused and grabbed the wooden container, looking it over. “Huh...I didn’t take you as someone who cared about their skin enough to use moisturizer like this.”

“I-...uh...w-we all have a-a guilty pleasure…” Rita muttered quickly, carefully trying to take back her salve without Estellise seeing her scars.

“Guilty pleasure?” Estellise lifted her head and furrowed her brow. Something was off...”Rita, are you shirtless?”

Rita stopped and looked down at Estellise. There’s no way she just noticed that...that’s impossible, no one that literate is that dim. “...I’ve been so since you came out…” she said bluntly.

“Oh...” Estellise immediately looked away, blushing. “Forgive my prying eyes, then! I-I apologize!”

Rita let out a long sigh and shrugged. “It’s fine...nothing pleasing to see anyway...just...give it back and go back to the tent…” She hesitated for a moment before holding out her hand, hoping Estellise is too embarrassed to look too closely.

“Rita, your arm!”

Rita instantly recoiled as Estellise dropped the container and moved in front of the mage. She reached out and gently pried Rita's arms away from her chest, worried eyes moving over the two largest burn scars.

Rita felt the aer around her charge, and the area lit up with a magic circle. Of course, she would try...she's too nice not to. Rita let out a soft sigh of relief as some of the pain faded...but the scars remained. Of course, they did. They weren’t going to go away. She reached out and grabbed Estellise's hand, jolting her out of the spell.

“It won't heal all the way,” she said bluntly. “Don't waste your magic on that.”

“It won’t...?” Estellise frowned, looking closer at Rita’s scars. “Ah...that’s what the salve’s for, then? I...my magic can certainly help, though...and I don’t want to see you in pain...”

“It doesn't hurt…” Rita said softly. “The scars are old...nothing to be done. The salve is to keep things from stiffening.” Rita sighed and looked away. “...they're just old scars from prior mistakes...don't worry about them…”

Estellise sighed softly. “Then I pray I can rescue you from such mistakes in the future...” She reached over and gently touched Rita’s hands, as if she meant to hold them. Preposterous, why would...why would anyone want to hold Rita’s rough, scarred hands?

Rita stared down at Estellise hands in amazement. The pink haired healer hesitated for a moment before properly taking the mage's hand. Her hands were soft against her palms...and she couldn't stop the small smile on her face.

But quickly she shook her head clear and gently pulled away. “I-...yeah...okay….its been a-a while since I...I burned myself with my magic. S-so don't worry about that.”

“And these?” Estellise wondered, touching the marks that marred Rita's torso, her gentle fingers lingering on a long one between two of her ribs. “They seem...more recent…”

“...blastia bodies exploding...the shards had to be removed…”

“And this happens often?”

Rita snorted and crossed her arms. “Of course! The mages give me new blastia body designs to play with, it's my job to figure out how much they can take.”

“A blastia body can explode when a core takes in or outputs too much aer.” Estellies sounded like she was quoting from one of her books. “So you test how much certain designs and materials can withstand?”

Rita nodded, smiling like she was proud of this. But she wasn't stupid...she knew they gave her the most dangerous job in all of blastia research to keep her out of the way in the hopes she'd off herself. But they haven't succeeded.

“That’s an intensely dangerous job. Did you volunteer?”

Rita hesitated, only for a moment, before speaking. “You don't volunteer for research in Aspio. You either make up your own question...or get assigned to run experiments until you do. I was the later. But it's fine. It helped me learn about blastia and aer, and led to my own question. If bodies can be outstripped then...can formulas? Is there a point where the formulas themselves starts breaking down? I still do tests though...still my assigned job, though now I test most formulas at least once.” Rita stopped and looked away, grumbling something about Ehmead Hill.

“So that's why you were upset by what that man said at Ehmead Hill, there isn't a formula you're not familiar with.”

“If it's been found by the Empire, I know about it,” Rita responded with a hint of pride in her voice. “It is quite literally my job to know. And know what it's capable of.”

“Oh!” She looks further impressed. “I guess that's why you grabbed my blastia before?”

Rita's eyes narrowed as she stared at Estellise. Was that a bait question? Her gaze flicked down to the blastia on Estellise's wrist. “Yeah...never seen something quite like her before…”

And that was the truth. She's never seen a regular gem fashioned to look like a blastia core like that and fit into a fully functional body. Estellise channeled magic through her like normal, but there's nothing feeding the damn thing!

Rita shook her head clear of frustration. “We both should go to bed. Yuri will want to move as soon as its light.”

With that said, she stood, grabbed her cloak, pulled back on...then held out a hand for Estellise. “And I mean both of us, come on.”

Estellise smiled and took her hand, her grip gentle but unyielding, as if to say _I’m here if you need me._ Rita found comfort in the touch, though she knew she shouldn’t. She led Estellise back to the tent and let her lay down before laying down beside her. She was warm...and soft, and it was easy to snuggle into her back...even if Rita should never enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Rita scrambled away from Yuri, hurrying to work on the barrier blastia. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be humming like this, and she can feel the aer gathering around his base. She put a hand on the blastia and frowned. He’s vibrating...but that shouldn't be happening. Sure the body was cheap and quickly put together, she can tell, but at this scale, even these materials and this design should be able to handle the amount of aer for a barrier this size so…

Rita pulled up the console and hurriedly examined the formula running the blastia. Part of it was a standard barrier blastia formula...but there...that weird formula again. It was pulling more aer in than was ever necessary for a blastia like this.

Rita hesitated for a moment...if she didn't fix him she could study the strange formula...and the vibrations under her fingers said he would explode if she did.

She wasn't willing to put people's lives in danger just for her own curiosity, much less waste a blastia. So she immediately set to work correcting the strange formula, rewriting it to one she was much more familiar with...and one she could more easily cap.

But she couldn't get halfway through before she started feeling sick, her motions slowing down. Aer was pooling around this thing and despite being used to it...she was starting to feel the effects.

“Rita!”

Rita stopped when someone called her name, starting to pull away when Estellise grabbed her arm. But she only tightened her grip.

“I'm here!”

Rita stared at Estellise...why is she here? And was she...glowing? The mage shook her head clear and nodded as the whine rose in pitch. This was no time for questions, and whatever Estellise was doing was helping. She turned back to the console and continued working.

“Just a few...more seconds….there!” Rita activated the new formula, and the humming started to die down, and the mage took a big sigh of relief.

The blastia was saved, the barrier was still intact, and the people were safe. Rita glanced over and smiled at Estellise...then there was a flash of light. Rita and Estellise were thrown from the blastia by a sudden burst of aer. Rita felt her body hit the ground, her head was spinning, and she felt sick and weak. She should’ve known this was coming...it’s not uncommon…changing the cap...of course the excess aer would be pushed out.

There were voices...hard to hear...hard to think...everything was blurry and distant...she couldn’t stay awake...she slipped into darkness.

When Rita could actually feel her body again she really wish she didn’t. Everything ached, her head felt like the Golem had sat on it, and there was something on her lap.

There were two thoughts in Rita's head...its all she could manage with this splitting migraine. First off, why  _ didn't  _ she feel like throwing up? Second off, if that damn dog was curled up in her lap she was going to kick him into the nearest bush.

She carefully sat up, a hand on her head to keep it from feeling like it’s spinning. She forced her eyes opened and she couldn't stop the sigh.

It wasn't Repede...Repede wasn't pink. Estellise was asleep, slumped forward in the chair with her head and hands in Rita's lap.

It also explains why she's not sicker. Rita hesitated before carefully reaching out, putting a gentle hand on Estellise's head. Her hair was soft...and she was warm.

“....Estelle...thank you…” she whispered softly. With her thumb she gently brushed her bangs out of her face. She was soft and gentle, relaxed while she slept. It was cute…

Rita shook her head clear and pulled her hand away. No no no! Don't do that! She shouldn't get close to anyone...she can't trust anyone…

She reached up and put a tentative hand on her necklace, fingers lightly touching the core. She thumbed a chip in the metal, a reminder that she can't get involved with someone.

Rita stopped the when the door creaked, dropping her hand and looking up to see Yuri stroll in.

He took one look at Estelle and chuckled. “Ya know, I told her to come get me before she passed out.”

Rita smirked and rolled her eyes. “And you really think she'd listen?”

“You're right. She's just as stubborn as you are.”

“Shut up.”

Yuri laughed at Rita's snappy comeback and waved her off. Rita just chuckled and rolled her eyes, Yuri was always fun to be around.

Rita's gaze moved down to the still sleeping princess. “Hey….what do you think Estellise thinks of me…?” she asked carefully.

Silence is all that answered her question. She looked up to find Yuri just staring at her. “What's with the look?” she growled.

Yuri put his hands up and stepped back. “Nothing nothing, just thought you weren't the kind of person to care about that.”

“Tch...whatever…” Rita growled, turning away from him.

At the movement, Estelle started to stir. She lifted her head and smiled when she saw Rita awake. “Rita! You're up! Ah, be careful! It's just when you think you're better that you're in the most danger.”

Rita blinked in amazement as Estelle put a hand on her chest. She felt the aer surge around her, and the soreness and headache faded.

“You don't have to do that,” Rita said softly, putting a hand on Estelle's and gently pushing it away.

“Huh?”

Rita noticed the worried look on Estelle's face, and she fumbled to come up for a reason for what she said. “You don't have to pretend to use that blastia anymore.”

“Its pretty cool you can use healing arts without a blastia,” Yuri suddenly spoke up.

“Yuri...you too, but I-”

Estelle was cut off by a roar. Yuri drew his sword, and Rita moved to get up. It was that dragon freak! She grabbed the covers and went to fling them off her...only to be pushed down with a hand on her chest. Estelle was on her feet and holding herself over Rita, using a hand to keep her down.

Before Rita could complain, the dragon freak appeared, hovering out the window. The large blue dragon and its rider stared in, Yuri already ready to fight. Rita could feel the surge of aer around Estelle.

But the dragon freak just stared in at the group before suddenly pulling the reigns and they flew away.

“They're...leaving?” Estelle was stunned, her grip relaxing on Rita. “What...I-”

“Come back here!” Rita snapped as she pushed past Estelle and darted towards the window. “Dammit! They just had go come and ruin the conversation!”

Yuri waved it off as he sheathed his weapon. “That's enough about Estelle's artes for now. We should go get Karol and tell Flynn what happened.”

Rita grunted and shrugged. “Its fine, I've got it basically figured out….”

Yuri just nodded and walked out of the room. Rita went to follow...but Estelle didn't move.

Rita hesitated before reaching out and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey, Estelle...you should be careful too…” she said gently.

“Yeah I- wait!” Estelle suddenly popped up and grabbed Rita's hands. “Can you say that again?”

“You should be careful too.”

“No! Before that!”

“E-...Estelle?”

Estelle smiled and suddenly hugged Rita close. “You finally called me Estelle! Ah! I have to tell the others!”

Rita staggered as Estelle disengaged and ran out of the room. She blinked several times, trying to wrap her head around that reaction. It's just a name….why is she so excited? Estelle is strange….in a good way. Like an excitable kitten.

Rita chuckled nervously and finally followed, finding Yuri leaning by the door.

“Estelle, eh?”

“....shut up…”

“Are you two finally upgrading to holding hands?”

“I said shut up!” Rita growled, turning on Yuri. “Don't you have your own boyfriend to hound? Go catch him before he leaves you behind again.”

“Ouch, harsh…” Yuri pretended to be hurt, even gripping his chest and reeling slightly. “You’ve slain me. How could you say this.”

“You're so dramatic,” Rita chuckled as she rolled her eyes. “Turn it down, Yuri Gay-well.”

Yuri laughed and straightened up. “Okay that was a good one. Let's catch up to Karol and Estelle.”

Rita nodded. “Yeah...let’s go.”

Rita followed Yuri down the hall, only to find Estelle and Karol in the lobby. Estelle was still excited, and Karol was looking at her with that stupid grin. Rita put on a scowl, glaring at the boy until he put his hands up and turned away. But he still had that stupid smile.

She knew if she kept traveling with these two….the teasing was just going to get worse. Great….maybe she should go back to the castle with Estelle. Or that might make it worse….

Rita lingered at the back of the group as she thought about this, not really paying attention to the others anymore, trying to decide which would be worse...the boys or Estelle....


	3. Chapter 3

Rita crept out of the Dahngrest inn. They were supposed to be resting before heading off to Keiv Moc, but screw that. She couldn’t sleep, not with that formula within reach. Someone had added it to the barrier blastia, and she had left it as she found it, inactive but mostly intact. She had to study it.

She ran through the stone streets, bolting back up towards the console. She hesitated for a moment, surprised that the place wasn’t guarded. Just that afternoon the whole city was near being destroyed because someone tampered with him. These guild people are too trusting.

A few moments later, she was examining that strange formula. It took her a moment to find it again, in the hodgepodge of formulas. The blastia was scrounged together from several different formulas, but he somehow worked. This is probably why he hadn’t gone down before today...there’s no way there aren’t so many subformulas to fall back on.

One of the inactive ones was that strange new formula. It was fragmented, nothing connected...a sure fire way of making sure it never activated, but why was it like that? Rita shook off the question for another time and took out her notebook, starting to sketch up the formula, trying to reconstruct it as well as she could. It was strange...what jumped out at her first was there was no aer cap. That was dangerous...well, that kind of formula could work with a more organic body, but that’s so hard to make intentionally. So why would someone make a formula like this…?

Rita dispersed the console, and turned to start pacing. She froze the moment she saw Estelle leaning on the railing behind her.

“E-Estelle? What are you doing awake?” Rita asked quickly, shutting her notebook quickly.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Estelle answered plainly. “I saw you were leaving and wanted to know what you were doing.”

“Why didn’t you speak up?”

Estelle smiled and laughed a little. “I love watching you work.”

Rita paused. She...she hadn’t really considered that an option, honestly. She hated when people watched without her knowing, usually they interupted her work by asking questions...as she has a tendency to talk in fragments while she’s working. But Estelle was just there, leaning against the railing and watching her without saying a word.

There was that curious glint in her eye though, she wanted to ask something. Rita sighed and crossed her arms. “What is it?”

“Can a blastia be this big?” Estelle asked abruptly, pointing up to the huge blastia hanging over their head. “I thought the one at Zaphias was an example of the empire’s superior architecture.”

Rita blinked in surprise. That was not the question she expected, but it was an understandable one. Very few asked it, but she had herself once. She’s seen Guild blastia once before.

“Well, you’re right, Zaphias is an example of the empire’s ability to make wonderous bodies for their blastia, but it's not to say the Guilds don’t have the same ability. Just like the empire has the blastia lab at Aspio, the Guilds have Ruins Gate.”

“Karol’s mentioned them,” Estelle suddenly interrupted. “They’re the reason the empire doesn’t have a monopoly.”

Rita nodded and turned back towards the console. Instead of turning it on, she knelt down and carefully opened a panel. Inside was the actual core that powered the whole thing. She reached in very, very carefully and turned it in the socket. Sure enough, there was that stupid etching Ruins Gate puts in all the blastia they dig up.

“Yep, this was dug up by Ruins Gate, which probably means they made this huge body. It’s dangerous to be leaning over the city like this, if something goes wrong then he’ll flood the city with aer. But he’s...he’s working, surprisingly.”

Rita closed the panel again, patting the console as she stood. “He’s an amalgamation of formulas, but he works. I’m impressed.” She turned back to Estelle to find her just...looking at her. “...what?”

“Why is the blastia a person?” she questioned, a question that would usually be mocking but...sounded completely sincere. “Can he talk?”

Rita shook her head. “No, blastia can’t talk. I just-” Rita stopped and looked away. This is one quirk she doesn’t have an answer for...she’s always named and personified blastia...it felt right to do so. Rita shrugged limply, not looking back at Estelle. “...it feels right...they don’t betray people...me….it just feels right…”

Rita knows she sounds crazy...she’s been told that several times. Blastia are just inanimate objects, there’s not a reason to give them names, or talk like they’re alive. But it feels right to do so.

“I understand,” Estelle said with a slight nod. “At least, I surmise I do...”

Rita shook her head and turned away, crossing her arms in a more defensive posture. “....you don't have to pretend to get it...I know it's weird, don't pretend it's not.”

“No, honestly it isn’t weird! It’s a little cute, even.”

“C-cute?” Rita stuttered and started blushing at that one. “N-no it’s not, d-don’t lie.”

Estelle frowned and stood up straight. She shook her head...then hugged Rita. “I’m not lying. It’s okay…”

Rita made a very uncharacteristic squeak. Estelle was warm and gentle, holding Rita close to her until her shoulders relaxed. The princess pulled away slightly and smiled. “It’s okay, its how you are. It’s cute, Rita.”

Rita hesitated before mumbling something and carefully pulling away. She didn’t want to...but she couldn’t get close. “Yeah...whatever. Ah...you should get back to the inn.”

Estelle nodded and took Rita’s hand. “We both should. We don’t know what will be in the forest...we both need our rest.” Rita yelped softly and let herself be gently pulled away from the blastia. “You can examine it later. If I need to go back, so do you.”

Rita laughed softly. “When did you get so forceful?” she teased.

“Rita you need to take care of yourself. And I saw you write down the formula, so you shouldn't stay out here alone in the cold.”

“Its fi-” Rita was cut off by a sharp shout.

“Hey! What are you doing near the blastia?”

Rita and Estelle stopped and looked down. They saw a man in armor moving towards the stairs.

Estelle tensed as he started stomping up the stairs. Rita tightened her hand on Estelle and tugged her. “Let's go!”

“W-we shouldn't run, they'll think we're guilty.”

Rita put her hands on Estelle's shoulders. “We're also imperial citizens, they'll think we're guilty anyway, let's go!”

Rita took Estelle's hand and ran up to one of the higher levels of Danhgrest, pulling the princess along.

Rita could hear the heavy steps of armor behind them, not as loud as she was used to from the echoey lower streets of Aspio, but still there. Her eyes started scanning for escape routes where they wouldn't follow.

There was no way to easily scale any of the upper-level buildings, not with Estelle in tow. Yuri might be able to...but not her. So Rita's gaze flicked to their right….railing and the buildings below. Stone roofs...easy to slide down.

“Follow me!” she ordered before suddenly leaping over one of the railings, landing on a roof. She crouched down and slid down the roof, keeping a hand behind her to catch the edge of the roof, stopping her momentum and letting her drop easily into the alley below.

There was a beat of hesitation before Estelle followed. Her movements were more staggered than Rita's, and more a tumble down the roof than a slide. but she still landed roughly in the alley. Rita caught her, keeping her from falling over from the momentum she failed to halt.

Rita smiled at her, then grabbed her hand again and darted back towards the inn's back door. They ducked inside the inn and darted back to their room, almost knocking into Yuri.

“Hey, whoa! What's going on?” Yuri stumbled back as Rita blew past him, the mage not stopping to hear Estelle's explanation of what happened. She just darted into the room the two shared and collapsed on her bed.

She hadn't run from guards in a long time...she forgot how fun it was. It was like a puzzle she loved solving, over and over. It was the same thing everytime, but so different. After a while, her known solutions stopped working, they knew where she was going. So every time she needed a new solution to an old problem.

She thought back to the route she took and started to plot different routes, different turns or jumps she could've taken.

But before she could get too wrapped up in that thought, the door was pushed open and Estelle walked in, calmly sitting on her bed.

Rita looked over and smiled a little. “Did the guard show up?”

“No. It seems we got away.” Estelle was firm and formal, not looking at Rita.

“....are you upset?” Rita knew Estelle didn't like brushing up with the law, and while they technically didn't do anything wrong...but it counts on an edge.

Estelle took a deep breath and shook her head. “No.” Despite that, she was still stone-faced.

Rita got up and inched over to sit beside her. “You sure?”

Estelle was trying not to smile. She never liked to admit that she has fun doing certain things...but a close examination gives it away. Her foot was tapping, and she was deliberately taking slow, long breaths.

Rita chuckled and poked her friend. “Heh...you had fun, didn’t you? Admit it.”

“No, that was wrong, Rita!” Estelle said firmly. She never shouted, but she was firm was she needed to be. “We shouldn’t have done that.”

“But we did. And you enjoyed it.”

Estelle huffed and grabbed her covers, stopping just short of pulling them over her head. “We should sleep. We’re heading to the forest tomorrow.”

Rita sighed and nodded. She pushed too far...she could see it. “Right right, we should sleep.”

The mage hesitated before turning the small core in the lamp, disconnecting it before turning back to her own bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulling the covers over her. She reminded herself that Estelle would be happy again in the morning...she never stayed upset for too long. Part of her wondered if that’s healthy...then decided she didn’t have enough knowledge to touch that.

The other part said it doesn’t matter. She shouldn’t tease or push Estelle like that. She’s not Yuri...she’s gentle and soft...and Rita shouldn’t push her. Rita turned carefully rolled on her back and looked at Estelle.

“....are you upset?” she asked again. She knew her friend wasn’t asleep. Her shoulders were still tense, and the covers still tugged way to high.

“No,” Estelle answered plainly, but she didn’t turn to look at Rita. She did relax the covers, letting them fall off her shoulder. “I’m just worried about what will happen.”

That statement felt heavier than just ‘I’m worried about the guard getting us in trouble’. Maybe it had something to do with being in the guild capital... “It’ll be alright….” she said softly. “I’m here...a-and Yuri is here. We’re not going to let anything happen.”

“...alright…”

Rita sighed, knowing Estelle wasn’t convinced, but there wasn’t more she could do at the moment. “...good night, Estelle…”

“Good night, Rita.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rita stared into pitch blackness...and was already pissed off. Yuri just had to follow this old man, just had to trust him one last time. And now they were standing in a smelly sewer so dark she couldn’t even see her own hands.

They should be chasing Barbos...not fumbling around in smelly tunnels. The others were talking...she wasn’t paying attention. Her thoughts were divided, half being angry at Raven, the other half was distracted by that man from Keiv Moc and his strange sword. What was that formula? Was it really the Rizomata formula she had heard legend of but never actually seen? Perhaps...the aer when he dealt with the beasts...it felt strange.

Rita reached up and thumbed her bodhi blastia nervously. Whatever happened in the woods...it was strange...and Rita couldn’t stop thinking about it. The Anima formula and the Rizomata formula are the only two she’s never played with...not including that new formula that kept appearing. Those two were legendary...but if she could study them in a blastia…

“Hey, genius mage!” The old man’s voice cut through her thoughts.

She glared through the darkness towards his voice. “Yes?”

“Think you can give us a little light in here?”

“No.” Her voice was firm and straight. 

“Rita…” there was suddenly a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but didn’t pull away...it was just Estelle. “Is there nothing you can do? We can’t advance like this.”

Rita rolled her eyes...she just gave an answer to that. But she still sighed and shrugged. “Sorry, I really can’t do anything. Fire magic is only to be used in combat, it’s not made to give constant light. If you want something like that, we would have to find a Lux blastia.”

“Then what are we going to do?” Estelle asked nervously.

Before she could try to work out a solution, something grabbed her cloak and tugged. She reached out to push a hand away...only to find something soft and furry. She recoiled, stumbling back, and into Estelle.

“What, dog?” she snapped. The dog barked at her and grabbed her cloak again, trying to tug her towards something. Rita hesitated but still followed. She had figured out Repede was smart, but that doesn’t mean she has to like it.

Repede barked and stopped tugging her when she bumped into a stand. She hesitated and felt the stand, flowing aer made her fingers tingle...but it wasn’t dangerous, the aer was dissipated as few inches from the stand. ...a blastia recharging station, what is this doing he-

Her thoughts were cut off when Repede ruffed at her and bumped his head against her leg. Then she heard something metal be set on the stone floor...and Repede padded away. She was glad he didn’t stick around.

She knelt down and grabbed the dropped thing...a torch. She ran her fingers over the thing and grinned. It wasn’t a regular torch, one that worked with fire and fuel...she could feel glass, and a slight hum of a body. She pressed the tip of it against the aer charger, and a second later light shone from the core behind the glass.

“There we go! Good job, for a dog.”

Repede barked and trotted back to Yuri’s side as Rita cast the light over the group. Karol immediately recoiled in panic.

“Hey! Is that gonna explode?”

Rita rolled her eyes and stared at Karol. “No. It’s a lux blastia. It-”

“Lux blastia turn aer into light. Some are unable to extract aer from uncondensed sources,” Estelle suddenly spoke.

Rita nodded as she passed the torch to Yuri, since he is the leader. “Alright, that’s settled. Let’s go.”

“We should be careful, that blastia seems to be on its last legs!” Rita called after him.

Yuri waved off the danger, saying something about it’ll be fine. Rita was always surprised about how reckless he could be, even if she really shouldn’t be anymore. And so she followed the group, lingering at the back because they had no clue what was living in the sewers.

Monsters, that’s what was living in the sewers, she could see them in the water below them. But they don’t seem to have any desire to come up to the surface to fight them...so that’s fine.

As they crossed a bridge, Estelle put a gentle hand on her arm again. She lightly squeezed Rita’s puffy sleeve, her fingers gently touching the edge of one of the scars that was hidden beneath. Rita shivered imperceptibly. “...fire magic is only for combat?” Estelle asked, her tone sounding somewhere between teasing and worry.

Rita shrugged her off and huffed. “Not everyone has trainers to teach them what to do and what not to do…some of us had to figure it out...”

“Oh…”

Rita sighed at Estelle’s pouty tone and was about to say something before the light suddenly dimmed and Karol screamed. The two magic users peered around Raven to find a mer-monster now standing in the path, barely illuminated by the low light. Yuri barely had time to draw his sword before the thing was on him.

Its weapons hooked around his raised arm, biting into his flesh, but mostly stopping at the leather wrap. Yuri braced himself, resisting getting thrown by the monster, but he was struggling. He needed to disengage this thing before the monster got smart. He slashed outward, jamming his sword into the creature’s gut, a slight spray of aer blasting him in the face and grappling to throw it off him before it could toss him.

At the same time, Rita and Estelle sprung away from each other as Raven notched an arrow. Blue and pale white circles of light shone from beneath each of them and they started chanting, while Raven started shooting to set the thing off balance.

Yuri pushed forward suddenly, throwing the monster to the side and launching it right into Karol’s hammer.

“Dragon Upper!” Karol shouted as he smashed his hammer into the monster’s jaw with a sickening crunch, a slash of blue energy sending it flying into the air.

“Splash!” Rita let loose the spell she’d been holding, water suddenly pouring from above, slamming the monster into the ground with the deluge.

“Photon!” Estelle waved her mace, a sphere of light forming, and popping, light energy hitting the monster as it did so.

It cried and dissipated into aer...and everyone stepped away from the water.

“I’ve never seen a monster attack while someone’s defenses are down…” Karol muttered.

Rita shook her head. “No, I don’t think any monster’s that smart. I’m pretty sure it was just opportunistic. Or hates light. Or both…”

“There are monsters like that?”

“Some monsters that inhabit naturally dark places such as the ocean floor and caves have become sensitive to light, to the point that they instinctively avoid it,” Estelle quoted from some zoological book.

Yuri looked down at the dim torch in his hands and frowned. “Which means we have to move fast...Rita, do you think there are other charging stations?”

“Probably.”

“Alright, then we just have to sprint from one to the other. Let’s go back and fill up, then keep going.”

Yuri dashed back to relight the torch before continuing through the sewers. Again, Rita lingered at the back of the group. She was more effective at the back, where she can put the boys between her and the monsters. They weren’t meat shields, just...okay maybe they kinda were meat shields. But she couldn’t handle physical assaults, and they knew that. They were fine with it.

She didn’t expect Estelle to stay beside her, nor did she expect Estelle to keep taking her hand whenever the blastia dimmed. The first time she was surprised.

“Estelle...what are you doing?” Rita exclaimed.

“So we don’t get separated…” Estelle said plainly. “I mean...if a monster attacked from behind you’d need someone to help you.”

Rita couldn’t fault that logic, so she let it stay. She pretended not to notice the slight tremble in Estelle’s fingers that only got worse as the light continued to dim. It wasn’t her place to call anyone out, least of all Estelle. Thankfully Yuri never let it get too dark...he refilled the torch at every chance.

And she was grateful for Estelle staying so close when the light dimmed, and a mer-monster leapt out of the water...directly at her.

Estelle shoved Rita behind her and raised her shield, blocking the strike easily. Unlike Yuri, she didn’t even lean back from the charge, her stance firm and unbroken. The monster was just stopped dead.

Rita remembered in that moment why the princess always took her place between the monster and her...because she could take a hit and then some. It was almost impressive...watching her shrug off a physical attack like that.

Estelle gripped her mace and shifted her stance. She swung her mace, slamming it into the monster’s jaw. Then she thrusted forward, tossing the monster away. Yuri spun around, unsheathed his sword in an easy motion, and caught the monster on the blade.

“Cerberus Strike!” Yuri punched the monster with his off hand, and the monster dissolved. Then he sheathed his sword and gestured for the others to hurry up to the next charger.

Estelle took Rita’s hand again and Rita couldn’t help but smile. “...thanks…” she said softly, lightly squeezing Estelle’s hand.

Estelle just smiled back and returned the gentle squeeze.

Rita was...happy. And she decided to let herself be happy. It wouldn’t last, she has to go back to her research, and Estelle back to the castle...but for now, they’re friends….and that makes Rita happy. Even if she’s never going to show it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rita sat in a cell in Heliord, taking a moment to reflect how exactly she got in this situation. After saying goodbye to Estelle, she had run off and stopped in Heliord to rest.

She woke up in the middle of the night, it's becoming a habit. Unable to fall back asleep, she decided to go check on the blastia. And she saw something strange. They were moving blastia down to the lower parts of the town. Usually, this wasn’t abnormal, blastia was used in construction all the time...but that didn’t look like movement blastia.

She crept to follow them, staying in the shadows as she slipped down into the lower work camp. Her first conclusion? This was a slave camp, not a work camp...people were dropping from exhaustion... her second? Those were hoplon blastia. Not suited for construction.

Rita got so wrapped up examining the blastia, she got jumped by a group of knights. She was surrounded. Too many people, she was swarmed by knights, grabbed and restrained and taken by to the guard tower. After an...incident...she was pushed into a cell, reportedly to cool her heels. But she couldn’t just stay here...she had things to do, and someone higher up needed to know about the hoplon blastia.

First order of business though was getting out of here. If they weren’t going to listen to her...then she’ll make her point. They didn’t take her bodhi blastia...which means she can get herself out of this situation.

One obstacle was the rope that bound her. They had decided to tie her up after she punched a lieutenant. She couldn’t cast spells with her arms bound like this. ...well, she could, but she’d just blow herself up without a way to direct the energy.

But wait, there may be one way to deal with that...that thing Yuri had taught them while they were together. The….limit break, or whatever he called it...Overlimit, that was it… It used the aer kept inside one’s body, absorbed by fighting, to supercharge one’s bodhi blastia for a short amount of time.

But that initial blast of aer...maybe it could help her. It was powerful enough to blow away enemies, maybe it could help her here. She shifted positions and held her hands behind her. Then she closed her eyes and focused. She still had aer built up from the battles in the tower...just enough.

She took a deep breath and relaxed her control. The aer bubbled over, before blasting out of her body. The fragile rope, not treated like her cloak, fell apart from the surge of aer. She hopped up and a spell circle instantly surged at her feet.

“Spread Zero!” Darkness swirled between the bars, the metal creaking and bending, before the whole door crumpled as the dark energy collapsed in on itself, and was shot to the other side of the hall.

She stared at the crumpled metal and chuckled as she stepped out of the now ruined cell. The guards would be coming...she would need to get her stuff and go. As quick as possible. She bolted towards the guard station, which is unmanned. The empire is way too lax in this town…

She digs through the chest, grabbing her belt, the broken Golem core, and the field research gear they had taken from her. Just as she was securing her weapon, two guards stomped down the stairs with their weapons drawn.

Rita lowered herself into a fighting stance and grinned. This was going to be fun.

“Flickering flame burn…” she paused, letting the aer of the spell swirl around her. She let them get close...then… “Fireball!”

Three balls of fire were thrown at the two guards, slamming them back into the walls. She bolted up the stairs, being stopped by several more knights. Almost all had their weapons, but one darted off as aer swirled at Rita’s feet as she muttered a spell. 

“Back off,” Rita warned with a growl, blue aer circling around her. “Move, and I won’t hurt you.”

The guards ignored her perfectly reasonable request to be allowed to leave. She rolled her eyes as she stepped back and shouted. “Splash!”

A deluge of water came down on the closest few knights. Another knight went towards the door to try and blocked her way out, and she sighed.

“Oh sharpened rage, run through that which blocks our future…..” She spun as she drew the sphere of aer for the complicated spell, then she gestured at the moving knight. “Stalagmite!”

Jagged spires of earth sprung from the ground, throwing the man from the door. More knights were pouring in from outside...fine, she would take them all out if they wanted to stop her.

Aer flowed around her as she shot out fire and stone, her quickest spells. She lashed out with her belt when one got too close. The more she fought the more enraged she got. She was shouting demands and wasn't listening to the replies anymore. If she paused to think about what she was doing, she would realize she was attacking everything with a helmet.

Then someone grabbed her from behind, and she tried to struggle out of his grasp.

“Let me go!” she snapped.

“Whoa whoa whoa, it’s just me.”

She paused, then turned. “Wha- Yuri?”

Yuri smiled teasingly at her. He was wearing part of a knight uniform, mostly the greaves and torso. “Yuri! Karol! Are you okay?”

Rita pulled away from Yuri and watched as Estelle and Judith ran in, Repede behind them. Wait..why?

Estelle stopped when she saw the collapsed knights and Rita. “...Rita?”

“Estelle? What are you guys doing here?”

Yuri waved off her question with a chuckle. “Were you the one that had the knights all up in arms?”

“I-”

“Wait, where’s Karol?” Estelle suddenly spoke up.

“Is that runt here too?”

Before anyone could say anything, a knight started to get up, and Rita was seeing red again. Almost literally as red aer surged around her as she summoned fire. “You want some more?” she snapped before she was grabbed by Yuri.

“Wait! Karol, that you?”

“Y-yeah…” the knight slowly got up...and yep that’s Karol. Rita berated herself for not realizing that the small person wearing only a knight’s helmet that clearly didn’t fit and gauntlets wasn’t an actual knight...she’s smarter than that.

Karol pulled off the helmet and  declared, “Rita, you suck!” Elegantly worded as always. He angrily threw the helmet at her as he stomped past, and when it slammed into her stomach, she remembered that despite his size...that boy is strong.

She puts a hand on her stomach and groaned...making a note to not to take her teasing too far. That boy could hurt her if he wanted...so she probably shouldn’t do the same, at least not seriously.

“...so what  _ were _ you doing here?” Judith broke the silence.

Rita rocked for a moment before explaining what had happened, and what she had seen.

“Something’s seriously wrong down there,” she finished up. “I don’t know what it is, but something isn’t right.”

“...Rita does have the best intuition when it comes to blastia,” Estelle pointed out. “If she says something isn’t right...we need to check it out.”

“We already were going to,” Yuri said plainly.

“We’re being careful though, right?” Karol pointed out. “We don’t want to start anything with the knights like Rita did.”

“I didn’t start anything!” Rita snapped.

“Yeah, you did!” Karol eloquently retorted.

“Shut up!” Rita snapped as Yuri tried to corral the two.

“Come on children. Let’s get going…” he said, gesturing for the group to follow.

Rita hesitated at the back of the group, not moving to follow at first. She needed to go do her job but….they were here, and she needed to know what was going on more. So she followed.

Estelle fell into step beside her...and started giggling. Rita turned her head. “What’s so funny?"

Estelle smiled down at Rita, as cheery as ever. “I'm just so glad we found you!”

“....what?”

“Well...I had given up on going back to the castle, so even if you had come to see me, I wouldn't have been there.”

“...o-oh…” So Estelle did hear her say that. She was so praying she hadn't. She was so embarrassed by saying it she had gotten to the beach before she stopped running.

“So, you were going to visit Estelle, hmm?”

Rita glared at the intruding Krytian. “Of course not! I wouldn't go to the castle just to visit someone! I have to report my findings on the aer krene!”

Judith put a hand on her chin and tapped her lips in thought. “Really? That sounds like an excuse to visit Estelle to me.”

“Shut up!”

Judith chuckled, putting up her hands as she turned back to Yuri. Estelle just laughed and smiled.

“I'm just glad we can continue our journey together!”

As much as Rita hid it, shoved it into the background, she was glad too. These people...were her friends. And traveling with them, and Estelle...made her happy.

Even when they had to deal with fruity dicks like Cumore. Actually... _ especially _ when they had to deal with fruity dicks like Cumore. Knocking down the upper nobles made Rita happy...it’s why she was the best. And despite being a noble herself, Estelle seemed to like it too...or at least she enjoyed being around Rita no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Rita stared up at the ceiling of the inn, thinking as always. She couldn’t help it...every worry for Estelle and the others swam in her head. Once they told her what they were after... everything was made worse. She had seen that thing... Phaeroh, they had called it...it flew over her head when she stopped at the beach. That thing...was huge.

And now they tell her Estelle is looking for that thing? It makes sense...it called her an ‘insipid poison’. Obviously, she would want to know why. Rita knew there was no way to talk her out of it. But that was her logical part talking. The other half of her...needed to talk her out of it.

Estelle is probably going to die...that thing wanted to kill her. If she went to search for it would she really just get to talk to it like it was a civilized thing? It was a monster...it would most likely come to blows. And Estelle’s combat skills were no match for something like  _ that _ .

The creaking of a door jolted her from her thoughts. She looked over and found Estelle sitting on the bed, getting ready for sleep. Her face had a determined set to it, the smile ghosting across it not a reflection of her true mood, more of her...contentment with Rita’s presence.

“...you’re really going to do this?” the mage asked softly.

“I have to,” Estelle said firmly. “I have to know why.”

“...it might cost you…”

Estelle nodded. “I know...but Yuri will help me. And so will the others.” Rita frowned and turned back to the ceiling. “What will you do?” 

Rita thought about Estelle’s question. What would she do? She was planning to go back to Aspio...to do book research, continue her work, research formulas and maybe solve some of the mysteries of aer...but can she really just….leave? Worry stirred in her stomach...she probably could leave, but could she even stand to do so? She thought about her friends...and Estelle, facing that monster...if she went with them...they would die.  _ She _ would die. Definitely. There was no question about it. That thing was too big!

If Rita herself went with them...would things be better? Maybe...maybe she could figure it all out. Maybe she could hijack some blastia, maybe her spells could turn the tide, maybe even just her aer was enough. But that’s a big maybe.

Still...doom herself to certain death at Estelle’s side or live with the knowledge that she abandoned her, that she would never see her again? No...Rita wouldn’t be able to live with herself. She wouldn’t be able to stand it if she returned to Aspio, then received news that Estelle had died on this foolhardy mission.

She would go with them...she had to. But she needed a reason. Not only does she not want to deal with Yuri’s teasings...but she had already sent word to Aspio to prepare research for her. So what reason would she have to suddenly turn on that?

...Estelle. 

That makes a good personal reason...but no, that wouldn’t make a good enough official reason. If she had ordered her to come along then...maybe...but if she found out Rita lied about something like that? She would not be happy.

There has to be another viable reason...maybe...ah! She can use her own research to do so! She had gathered some information in Dangrest that there were other aer krene...one known to the Union but not the Empire was hidden on the continent of Desier...if she sent that information back to Aspio and informed them she would be heading there before coming back to the lab, then she couldn’t be reported.

And then...then she could stay with Estelle. And do her damnedest to protect her. This thing was not going to kill Estelle, not without one hell of a fight. And she would give all she had. She had to. She  _ had _ to protect Estelle.

As she leapt out of bed and started writing her letter, she convinced herself that Estelle was her best friend. That’s why it mattered. Estelle was the only person she had ever called that. She did not want to lose that...she couldn’t lose that. That’s why it mattered…

As she signed her letter, she glanced over at Estelle. She was asleep in the bed, soft and calm. Rita’s expression softened as she stood. She watched Estelle for a moment. She couldn’t help but smile.

She was soft and gentle...nothing like Rita herself. No...no she couldn’t lose her. Not without doing something. If Estelle was going to throw herself into a deadly situation, she would follow. Rita folded up her letter and left the inn. With each step, she became more and more sure that this was the right thing to do. She stopped at the Fortune Market’s stall, passed them money and the letter, asking them to deliver it to Aspio. There were no knights to give it to...but they’re allowed in Aspio, so it’ll work.

The merchant took the letter and the money, agreeing to pass it along with trade routes. It’s slower than asking a knight...but it didn’t matter. They couldn’t really drag her back from Desier. The choice made, she settled back down in her bed. Now she could sleep easier. Her stomach didn’t turn with as much worry.

Everything was going to be alright. She shocked the others by making her announcement in the morning, but hearing Estelle laugh and be so happy that she was coming along affirmed the decision even more.

As Yuri, Karol, and Raven talking about getting a boat, Estelle inched over to stand next to Rita.

“I am glad you’re coming with us…” she said softly. As she spoke, she reached out and took Rita’s hand.

Rita tried very hard not to blush. “...It’s the right thing to do. For my research...and...” She trailed off deliberately, not wanting to entirely admit the actual reason. Yuri would tease her for the rest of her life.

Estelle just smiled, gently squeezing her hand. “You’re here. I’m happy for that. We get to stay together.”

Rita chuckled in amusement...and she found Judith staring. She pulled away from Estelle and crossed her arms. Looks like it’s more than Yuri she’ll have to worry about being so close to Estelle around. Judith seems just as willing to notice it.

Despite the sudden cold turn, neither Rita nor Estelle’s, disposition soured. Estelle was happy, and Rita was too. The adventure didn’t have to end now, they could stay together.

But when Estelle was called away and replaced by her side by Judith, her mood really did turn south.

“So…..this is only for your research?”

“Obviously.”

“You’re going to cross the whole inner ocean...just to find another aer krene.”

“That’s what I said, wasn’t it?”

Judith simply laughed as Rita glared at her. “Indeed. But if I’m correct, you were ordered to examine aer krene. So why not go back to Illycia?”

“I know there are aer krene there. But the Empire has studied them enough.”

“You’re to study them for abnormalities, correct?”

Rita was silent at that statement. Technically that was correct… “Yes...but Desier is far enough away that studying the aer there will allow me to know if this is affecting areas beyond the northern continents."

Judith nodded. “Ah, so that’s your excuse.”

“Sorry?” Rita bristled at her words...and even more at her stupid smile. “It’s not an excuse! You guys are already going!”

Judith nodded and grinned. “Yes yes, I know. So is Estelle.”

“Shut up!” she snapped.

The reaction only made Judith laugh. “I can’t tell if you’re in denial, or really don’t know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Judith chuckled and rolled her eyes. She waved off Rita’s questions and glares and moved back to the group to plan. And Rita just glared at her back. She had to stay by Estelle, she was coming with them to do her research, but they didn’t need to know that. It wasn’t any of their business!


	7. Chapter 7

Rita had seen ancient tablets in museums. Ancient ruins across the landscape. She had seen the oldest blastia currently standing, and read accounts of the ones older than that.

And yet this ship that loomed over them, casting a grim shadow over all the members of Brave Vesperia, looked far older than that.

Its sails were not sails in any sense, mere flapping tendrils of cloth, yet the ship still moved. Its wood was a dark shade not found in any tree Rita had seen before, but that was somewhat incidental. What hit them all hard was the silence.

The moment the ship had loomed out of the fog and slammed down the boarding ramp...all the rest of the sound seemed to drain away. The crash of the waves, the cawing of gulls, the everpresent sound of Karol’s whining, the creaking of boards under their feet...all of it was gone. Rita almost wanted to shout just to make the silence go away…

Rita breathing was shaky, her steps hesitant as the group moved through the creaky ship. Nothing felt right...the party was split...and invisible things kept jumping them from the shadows. And now they were after the rest of the party after the ship started falling apart. She trailed behind Raven, so tempted to reach out and grab his coat, just to make sure  _ someone _ stays near her.

Estelle was leading the party, her shield up, her weapon ready to attack anything that jumped out. And Patty? She had just darted into a door they were passing like an excited child. Well...she was a child...why is she so comfortable in this run-down ship!

Rita’s heart thumped in her chest. She wanted to turn heel as fast as possible. Fix the blastia, cut and run, leave the others in the lurch. But she couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t let herself do that. Estelle would never let her. And she had made up her mind about following Estelle. So she had t--. 

Rita’s focused train of thought came to a screeching halt as a door creaked next to her, overcoming her with a moment’s terror...and then anger as she saw it was just Patty.

“S-stop running off like that!” she snapped.

“But there might be some interesting loot!” she countered.

Rita sighed and crossed her arms, trying to hide that she wanted to hug herself. Why was this ship so damn cold! “I don’t c-care about any loot! Let’s just get...get Yuri and the others...and g-get out of h-here…”

Patty took off her ridiculous hat and smirked at Rita. “Are you...scared?”

_ Great, _ Rita lamented.  _ Another asshole who likes teasing me. _ “Of course I’m not s-scared!” she insisted. “I-” Rita went quiet at a creak ...then a loud bang. She jumped and grabbed...something. Something solid.

“Whoa there, genius mage,” Raven gently pried his arm away.

“Wh-wh-what was that!?” she demanded, going through the motions of yanking away but not actually...letting go of Raven’s robes.

“A door slammed shut on its own.” Patty pointed around Rita to the door at the end of the hall. “Let’s go check it out!”

The little adventurer bolted from the group.“W-wait! We can’t get s-separated!” Rita called out.

Raven sighed and patted Rita’s head. “I’ll go ahead to get her…”

Rita shivered. That would mean...it’d be temporary, but she’d be alone. Which was good, right? She was used to that...yeah… 

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone gently pried Raven’s coat out of her grasp. Estelle. Thank god.

The princess smiled gently before addressing Raven. “Go catch up with Patty, make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. We’ll catch up.”

Raven nodded and hurried after the young girl. And the party was split again. Rita could feel herself shaking...she couldn’t help it. But Estelle’s hand on her shoulder made her feel...well, a bit safer at least.

The slight safety was shattered by the sound of something slamming behind them. All the doors in the room they were in slammed shut...and Rita could hear the sound of metal screeching across the ground, dragging heavily against the old wood.

...she didn’t even realize she had latched onto Estelle’s arm until Estelle turned to face whatever was coming up behind them. One of those anchor...things was inching towards them, its hooked hands dragging along the floor. Aer shone around Estelle and she moved to cast, but Rita wasn’t making it easy.

“Rita, get behind me.”

Rita took a shaky breath, then released Estelle’s arm, letting her focus. Light and aer particles flickered between them, and Rita was focused on keeping herself calm and quiet. Estelle needed to focus, she didn’t need her freaking out, at least not openly.

“Photon!” the princess shouted, channeling the bubble of light around the monster.

Then...Rita felt a chill down her back. She turned on a dime and found a spirit wrapped in tattered cloth smiling at her, way too close for her liking. She stepped back, bumping into Estelle, not enough to break her focus.

It was too close, there wasn’t enough time to gather her thoughts and cast a spell, not in a place like this, not this close. There’s not enough time. Rita shrunk back...and suddenly Estelle moved.

A familiar movement, a push on her shoulder, a simultaneous step back, and an arm pushing her to the side. She staggered back, bumping into a support beam as Estelle slammed her mace into the smaller ghost. This was a such a tight fighting space, she couldn’t separate herself from the main fight. Not enough time to cast a spell. She grabbed her book off her back and nodded.

Estelle swung sideways, knocking the floating ghost towards her, and she stepped forward, slamming her book into its head. It slammed into the floor, dispersing into aer. Rita relaxed, and so did Estelle.

The two had hopefully been set to what passed as rest, but the nightmare wasn’t over... foras Estelle turned to check on the mage, Rita saw something behind her. Another anchor ghost, silently floating forward, its wickedly sharp claws raised, stained with the dulled blood of someone else...Rita didn’t want to know who. There wasn’t time...

“ESTELLE!” Rita shouted, impulsively pushing her aside.

She felt hard metal slam into her chest... Thankfully it was blunt against her chest and she wasn’t a Rita-kebab... small consolation as she slammed into a crate, felt it shatter under her and winced at the sharp pain. It smelled like rotting wood...it probably was rotten actually. Warm...wet...dammit! She opened her eyes and saw her cloak was torn. She could feel the blood seeping down her side.

Rita moved carefully while Estelle dealt with the anchor creature. She pressed a hand into the slit, wincing as she felt the cut. It wasn’t bad...bleeding but shallow. She will be fine, she tells herself. She has to make herself believe that...because if she doesn’t, there’s no chance of making Estelle believe it.

Estelle bashed the anchor ghost into the ground, giving herself a moment of satisfaction before darting to Rita’s side. Rita felt the aer around her, and shook her head, bracing herself on the crate, and shaking Estelle slightly so she doesn’t cast the healing spell.

“Save your energy…” she said plainly. “I’m fine.”

“But Rita-” Estelle was silenced at as the mage held up a hand.

“This is small, and we’re not out of here yet. I’ll be fine. Let’s catch up with the others…”

Estelle frowned, then stepped back. “If you can stand, I’ll leave it be.”

Rita sighed. Of course. She kept a hand on the crate and pulled herself to her feet. Pain shot up her side, and her back, but not enough to make her collapse again. She was fine. In a massive amount of pain but fine. She kept a hand on her side. She could feel the cut...it would scar later, but she would survive. It actually reminds her of being hit by blastia shards. She was used to toughing through that, this was no different. She stretched out her back and smiled at Estelle.

Estelle nodded and smiled. “Alright, alright...let’s catch up.”

Rita nodded and Estelle took her hand. She blushed but didn’t argue. They were still in a haunted ship, and she was happy to have Estelle close.

“About time you two joined us,” Raven jokingly scolded when they made it through the door. “We thought you got eaten.”

“Shut up,” Rita snapped. “Didn’t notice you helping.”

Raven just shrugged in response. Patty spoke up from the box she was sitting on. “Raven said you two would be just fine without us.”

Rita glared at Raven in annoyance, even more so when she saw him smiling at her and Estelle’s interlocked hands. She pulled away and crossed her arms. “Have you guys found the others?”

“Nope,” Raven said plainly.

Estelle sighed and gestured for Patty to get up. “Come on then...we have to find them.”

Rita nodded and moved to better secure her tome. She shouldn’t need it aga- Bang!

Rita jumped again when a door slammed open. It wasn’t a joke this time...it was Yuri this time. Her heart relaxed. She was more than happy to see the others traipse through the door.

Yuri stopped dead when he saw the others. “What are you guys doing here?” he demanded. “I said I could handle this.”

“The ship was collapsing!” Estelle said as she darted forward, looking over every member of Brave Vesperia. They were mostly fine, Karol talking about how he kept the party safe while Yuri scolded Patty for coming along. Judith inched beside Rita.

“Did you fix the blastia?”

Rita was surprised by the question, but still answered without a beat. “No. There’s something wrong with the flow of aer.”

“The flow of aer?” Judith sounded suspicious at that.

Rita’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she slowly nodded. “Y-yeah...it’s like something is draining the aer around the ship. I’m honestly surprised our blastia even work.” Rita touched her choker and sighed. “...the aer here feels...strange…it’s like-”

“There’s some barrier between us and the aer…” Judith interrupted.

Rita was surprised. She knew Krytians were sensitive to aer like she was, but being around someone who could put it into words was a new one. The Krytian of Aspio didn’t like talking about it...and even less talking to her. No one liked talking to her.

The Krytian’s ears wiggled nervously. She frowned... “It’s like...this place doesn’t belong here…something’s keeping it sailing but-”

“Ah no!” Rita shook her head. “There has to be a reason this is happening! A blastia or something…”

“Does it feel like there’s a blastia here?”

Before Rita could answer, Patty suddenly spoke up. “Door’s locked!”

“Then let’s break it down!” Rita insisted. “W-we have to get out of here!” Rita didn’t want to think about why the exit was locked.

Karol nodded and grabbed his hammer. He trotted over beside Patty, leaned back...then slammed the heavy hammer into the wooden frame. The large hammer bounced off the wood and Karol stumbled back.

“....um...door refuses to be broken down…” Karol looked back at the party. “Guys….”

“Alright alright, don’t freak out,” Yuri spoke up. “Let’s keep going. There has to be a way out.”

Rita shook her head. “No no! We have to get out of here! I-”

Judith put a hand on Rita’s shoulder, making her go silent. For some reason, her stoic silence helped about as much as Estelle’s gentleness. It was a comforting silence, in a way. “Rita, breathe,” she instructed softly. Rita closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “There ya go. We have to move forward. Can you keep up?”

“Of course I can! You are not leaving me here!” Rita stomped forward, taking a place in the middle of the group. The others didn’t seem to mind as she kept towards the middle. They also didn’t seem to mind when she completely bowed out at the skeletal captain trying to kill them.

In a single weak moment of self-preservation that she hated to share with Raven and Karol, when the skeletal creature lumbered through the mirror...she really did cut and run. The three darted down the stairs. One could hear the fighting through the floor, it shook dust down on them, but the floor below was...safe? At least enough.

Raven clutched the red box close to his chest, and Rita kept them both from running too far. They had to stay close, at least. Encase they were needed. There was a cackling from above and a large bang. Rita ordered them to stay put, and she inched up the stairs, getting just high enough to peek into the captain's chambers.

The large skeletal creature, donned in armor worthy of a knight, was backed into a corner by Yuri and Judith. They, along with Patty, almost seemed excited to be fighting the large monster, clanging her cutlass against its anchor-like sword, and unloading a round into its face. Estelle stayed near the back, casting spells of light the monster hated.

Repede kept guard by the stairs, ready to jump in if needed, but keeping things from leaving the room. The dog snorted and barked at Rita, his tail flicking.

“Shut up,” she snapped, glaring at the dog, who just barked back at her. She recoiled when the monster charged through Yuri, sending him flying into the railing just above her head. “You need some help?” she shouted into the room.

Yuri chuckled and hoisted himself upright. “Ah no. This is great. We’ve got this!”

And Rita watched as he threw himself back into the fight. The attack was vicious, sword sharpened by aer and Yuri’s battle spirit, sliced into the armor of the creature. Judith jumped over his head and slammed her spear through the break with a loud yell. As it stumbled back, Patty aimed and fired her pistol into the skull. The monster collapsed, and all the tension disappeared.

Rita ducked back down to find Karol batting away ghosts, Raven keeping the box out of their grasp.

“Come on you two! Get up here!” Yuri ordered. The two scrambled to obey, and Yuri shot some energy down the stairs.

Raven ducked under his sword and stumbled into the door. It collapsed under him, rotten wood crumbling as it should. Karol stared at the destroyed door. “What?”

“Don’t question it!” Rita snapped. “Let’s just get out of here! Estelle!” She shouted to get the princess’ attention away from a few dusty books. “Let’s go!”

“Right!”

Rita hesitated, making sure Estelle got out of the captain's cabin...then caught her breath. The group paused outside in the...not clear air, damp fog still hung about them, but it wasn’t dusty, so an improvement.

“What are we gonna do w-with th-this?” Raven asked, holding the red box away from his person. “I-I vote we put it back!”

“I want to finish the delivery,” Estelle said suddenly.

“Estelle, we don’t even know if this...Yormeg-”

“Yormgen,” Estelle corrected Rita.

“Right, whatever...we don’t even know if the place even still exists. The captain used a calendar from before the empire!”

“Still….we should try!” Estelle insisted. “It might put the spirits at peace, so...I want to do it.”

Karol sighed and shook his head. “We can’t do that. We have to finish the job we’re on, since we’re such a small guild.”

“But-”

“So, is the princess going to pull us by her whims again?” Judith spoke up. She sounded annoyed. “I thought we agreed that isn’t what our guild is for...to just chase your whims.”

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Rita was ready to fight Judith. Estelle wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“No, Rita...she’s right…” Estelle’s head dropped and she stared down at the wood. “I’m sorry...Judith you’re right….”

Judith crossed her arms and turned away. “Alright, then. Let’s take it with us, I’m sure we can find someone who’ll be intere-”

“I’ll do it!” Rita announced. “I’m not part of the guild, I’m just doing what I want. I’ll take it. I’ll find...something to do with it…but I’ll try to take it back to Yormgen.”

She grabbed the box from Raven and looked it over, ignoring the looks from Estelle. She tucked it under her shoulder...then felt Estelle lightly bump into her.

“...thanks…” she said gently.

Rita shrugged it off. It wasn’t like she was doing it so Estelle would be happy...she was doing it because….because… Rita sighed as the group debated how to get down from where they were. She was doing it because Estelle wanted it to happen, and she could do it. There’s no other reason she can come up with. She rapped her fingers against the bottom of the box, looking away from the group.

Then she screamed.

Everyone whirled around to find the large skeletal monster crouched by the door, staring directly at Rita. She stumbled back, clutching the box while everyone else got ready for another fight. Instead, the monster got up...and lumbered back into the mirror it lumbered out of.

Rita took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Okay! Can we please leave?!” she demanded.

The group nodded and made their way back to the Fiertia. The blastia core had started working again, no one really knew why...Rita didn’t care. She wanted to get as far away from this creepy boat as possible. And she wished on everything, even things she didn’t believe in like gods and the brightest star, that they would never return.


	8. Chapter 8

After both, her and Patty had looked over the ceres blastia, and the front of the ship, the group had a brief discussion and decided to trug back to Nor Harbor. This was multipurpose; first off, they needed to get the front of the ship looked at, as there might be damage from running into that ship in the fog.  _ It’s not a ghost ship, ghosts don’t exist _ , Rita insisted to herself

The other reason they were there, instead of Torim Harbor like Kaufman suggested, is that, in this harbor, Rita could get people to look at the ship and its blastia, and give recommendations for upgrades for...next to nothing. She was going to make Kaufman pay for every cent of the upgrades when they got to Nordepolica (as she swore there were people there who could refit the ship) but getting an estimate now is useful.

“Why don’t you do it?” Karol wondered after they had docked. It wasn’t a rude question, just a genuine wonder. 

“The estimate? I don’t know anything about ships…” Rita mumbled, shrugging. “Blastia is my forte, not ships…”

“Or uses?” Yuri jabbed.

“Shut up.”

Yuri and Estelle had decided to walk the town, to see the good they had done, and Rita and Karol had tagged along because...well...they saved the town too… might as well see what it was that they saved.

The small party stopped their sightseeing when they heard someone talking in a back alley. Rita only caught bits of what was being said...someone selling fake blastia, scamming a man... until he said something she couldn’t ignore.

“I, the great Mordio, Aspio’s best and brightest mage, guarantee its quality! So come on, how about it?”

“A robed man going around claiming to be me?” Rita sighed and crossed her arms. “I’ve heard this one before…”

“Yeah…” Yuri chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. “Now that we’ve found him, we can’t just feign ignorance, huh?”

Yuri gestured for the party to follow him into the alley, though Karol and Estelle hesitated.

“Wait a moment! Could that man be the core thief?” Estelle pointed out.

Karol nodded and ran after Yuri, calling out, “Hey! Dedecchi, wasn’t it?”

Yuri paused and snapped his fingers. “That’s probably it, then! Rita, I want a crack at this one…”

The man in an ill-fitting and probably stolen Aspio robe looked up when Karol called out. “Huh? Who’s asking?”

Yuri had that smile, the grin that only meant he was going to have fun with this one. “Fancy meeting you here, Mister Core Thief.”

Dedecchi recoiled away from Yuri, and Rita stopped listening. He started rambling about how he was ‘only following orders’ and that ‘it was Barbos’s idea the whole time’, or some shit like that. She didn’t care. Despite the fraud, this was Yuri’s idiot to deal with...not hers.

But again he said something that caught her attention. “I only put up with pretending to be this weirdo mage because he said it’d make everything go smoothly, too!”

Rita crossed her arms and turned away from the core thief. This was Yuri’s grudge...his idiot to deal with, not hers. She doesn’t get to blast him, Yuri’s been waiting for that since before he met her.

But this...stupid...idiotic...asshole kept talking! “All that bull about being Aspio’s best and brightest mage….who cares! That just makes them a blastia-nut! I wish I’d never heard that stupid freak’s name to begin with!”

Rita’s foot started tapping. She was used to being called a freak, no one in Aspio knew the meaning of the word subtle, but hearing this asshole...who doesn’t even know her...saying that sorta crap? It made her blood boil.

Rita huffed and grinned. “You have some nerve.” She spun around as aer glowed at her feet. Karol and Estelle backed away as Dedecchi stammered in confusion.

“Huh? Wh-what?! But wh-”

“Stealing a person’s name and using it to sell fake blastia...and then insulting them...calling them a weird to their face on top of that…” Aer bubbled around her, and the man yelped and tried to run away. “Stone Blast!”

At Rita’s order, the ground itself came up and slammed into his jaw, knocking him out with a loud thunk.

Rita just chuckled and smiled. “Ahh, I feel better now.”

“Th-that might have been a bit much, Rita…” Estelle spoke up.

Karol just shook his head. “If he would have just kept his mouth shut…”

Yuri turned back at Rita. “What the heck, I wanted to be the one to do that…” He was almost pouting.

Rita just shrugged. “Maybe if you didn’t let him talk so long, it wouldn’t have happened. Now I’m gonna go get the knights…”

Rita turned on a dime and walked out of the alley, trusting that Yuri wouldn’t let him just wander off. Actually, Rita was pretty sure if Dedecchi tried to run Yuri would be more than happy, as he would get his turn.

Rita pushed her way into the garrison, and to the captain. He was about to call in a few knights to grab her, but she pulled out her identification. “I have a crime to report.”

“...a crime report from a blastia researcher?”

Rita just nodded. “Impersonation of an imperial official and blastia theft.”

The commander looked at her for a moment, then sighed. “Right right...it’s never anything else with you people.”

“There’s a lot of scammers and a lot of thieves, Commander.” 

“Yeah yeah...you know where this man is?”

“In an alley by the docks. A guild acting as my escort are keeping an eye on him.”

“Wh-” The commander stopped his question at a look from Rita. “Alright alright. I’ll send some knights with you.”

Rita nodded and waited until two knights came by her. She gestured for them to follow and walked out, making her way back to where the others were.

Yuri let the knights take Dedecchi away with a slight frown.

“He’ll rot in jail for a few years,” Karol said. “But at least that’s finally done…”

“He could rot for life and I’d be happy,” Rita grumbled with her arms crossed. “....call me a freak….he deserves it…..”

“That really annoyed you, didn’t it?” Karol asked with a tilt of his head.

“No!” Rita said quickly. “I don’t care what he says. ...I don't care what anyone says….”

Karol chuckled and nudged Rita's side. “Suuure you don't. You don't care about anything anyone says. Not Dedecchi...not me….not Est- ack!”

Rita shut the kid up with a sharp hit on the head. “Shut up,” she growled.

Estelle just smiled and laughed, Yuri chuckling with her.

“Come on kids, let’s get back to the inn,” Yuri said with a hand on Rita’s shoulder.

“Hey Yuri, do you think we should go back to Zaphias and see if Flynn returned the aqua blastia?” Estelle purposed. They two started rambling about plans and things to do while the ship was being worked on...and Rita stepped back. What Dedecchi said...it did weigh on her….more than usual.

A freak...he had called her… That’s right...that is what everyone saw her as, wasn’t it? Aside from the members of Brave Vesperia...no, just aside from Yuri, Estelle, and maybe Karol, everyone did see her as a freak. An equal counterpart to the dragon freak...Mordio the blastia freak.

Rita’s shoulders slumped forward as it weighed on her. She couldn’t help but wonder...why did it matter? Everyone in Aspio called her such. She was and always has been. Ever since…since the guards found her… She was a freak…

Rita followed the group back to the inn in silence, hanging back from the rest. She needed to be alone. While Yuri paid to extend their stay, she retreated to the room she and Estelle stayed in. She grabbed the red box off the table and sat on her bed. She stared at it, the scratches in the lock plate from Karol trying to pick it, and the char marks from her own outburst at the stubborn box….and her mind wandered to what had caused them as she rubbed the char with a thumb.

She was angry...the box wasn’t opening… It would not open no matter what she did. And instead of asking for help...she started slinging magic at it. It exploded and was completely unharmed, just covered in scuff and char, and leaving a nice blast mark on the floor of her room in the Fiertia.

“...what is wrong with me…?” she mumbled softly.

“Rita?” Estelle asked from her side of the room. “Is something wr— ah.” Rita could practically hear her concerned frown.

Rita didn't look up when Estelle spoke. “....I didn't hear you come in…” she said softly. “I'm fine…..”

“I can tell that you aren’t,” Estelle responded, “but I’m here if you need anything unless that thing is ‘being left alone’.”

“Estelle...I’m fine…” she mumbled again. “Just...thinking…I should...be alone...”

Rita heard Estelle get up and assumed she was going to leave...until her footsteps drew closer and, suddenly, Estelle sat down next to her. “Why’s that, Rita?”

“I-” Rita stopped. That...wasn’t something she was used to being asked. People left her alone when she asked. They didn’t want to be around her...and she needed to be alone… “I-...I’m...I should be left alone….”  _ Because I should be...I’m a freak...just an obsessive freak... _

“And what makes you think that? Because I don’t agree.” Estelle laid her hand on Rita’s shoulder, no doubt a supportive gesture...Rita wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Rita shuttered and scrambled for an answer. “I-.....I think better when alone.” It was an honest answer, but it was more a symptom of her being alone than why she liked to be, and she knew that. But it was the only thing she could put into words...

“...Rita, I can tell something more pressing is on your mind than that.”

“I- Estelle…” Rita sighed and ducked her head down. “...I can’t answer your question….”

Estelle patted Rita’s shoulder and was about to say something...before Rita mumbled something.

“...I’m just...a freak….” she mumbled softly. “...I should be alone….” She knew how Estelle was going to take that, and she braced herself for the physical affection that she knew was coming.

“...Rita, I’m a much bigger freak than you’ll ever be,” Estelle responded with a sigh. “You’re a genius, a hero and my best friend. You’re not a freak to me.”

“Estelle, you have pink hair,” Rita pointed out with a chuckle.

“Exactly. I’m a freak from birth.”

“And I’m one by choice…” Rita said plainly. She set the box aside. “I’m obsessive, angry, and….” Rita stopped again. No, don’t think about that. “...I’m obsessed with blastia...I get angry at a pin drop…”

“Neither of which make me like you any less.”

“......girls…..” Rita mumbled something under her breath, but Estelle could only catch the word ‘girls’. Then Rita suddenly stood and set her book down. “No no, nevermind. I...nevermind. I need to work on getting this box open.”

Estelle looked up at her, then looked down at the floor. Her posture slowly stiffened as she stared, contemplating. “...girls?”

“Nothing! Nevermind!” Rita insisted. “So are we going to Zaphias?”

Estelle let out a long sigh and nodded. “Yes. We’ll go in the morning…”

“Great! Then I have a few hours to work before sunset…” Rita was desperate to get off the topic they almost brushed.

“Right.” Estelle still looked deep in thought.

Rita paused for a moment before smiling down at Estelle. “...thanks for talking with me though…” she said with a gentle softness. 

Estelle returned the smile. “I’m always happy to.”

Rita just nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind….” Then she turned back to the box and started tinkering with it. Hopefully, Estelle will settle into the silent watcher role as she worked. That helped just as much as a conversation...Estelle’s silent presence was nice.

Estelle did so, humming occasionally but keeping quiet. It was almost like working alone, to Rita...but with Estelle at least it didn’t feel lonely. She actually felt...more productive with her here. It was nice...she could get used to this. Even if the stupid damn box still won’t open….


	9. Chapter 9

Rita ran through the streets of Zaphias, running towards the entrance, chasing a cat. She was going to hurt herself...Rita had to catch her. She watched the cat hop from roof to gutter, to the stone pavement. She was glad the cat was on the ground...but it wasn’t done. She had a home.

Rita stopped a few feet away and put up her hands. She meowed at the cat, getting her attention. She carefully started to approach, meowing and smiling as the cat replied in turn.

“Rita!”

Rita froze the moment the cat's eyes were off her. She heard footsteps, Estelle running up behind her. She shot out an arm, a silent instruction not to get closer.

She meowed to regain the cat's attention before addressing Estelle. “What are you doing?”

“I want to help you with...wait, what _ are _ you doing?”

The cat yowled and lept up onto a short wall with a large drop behind it, staring intently at Rita. Its tail flicked behind itself

“I'm trying to keep her from running off,” Rita said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. She kept her hands up and stayed focused on the cat. “If you want to help, go over there,” Rita gestured with a nod to the side, where the cat could get away.

Rita smiled a little as cat started grooming...usually a good sign that she wasn't going to dart off. So Rita started moving, careful and deliberate, inching closer.

When the cat looked away, appearing like it would dart, she made a sound, a meow or a click, something to keep her here, and neither curious nor threatened. The cat focused back on her, its tail flicking a bit more, and made a few noncommital noises.

Eventually, Estelle tried to mimic the sounds Rita was making. Rita and the cat both looked at her, the human chuckling as the feline just looked confused.

“More like this,” Rita said softly before meowing at the cat. Her ears pricked and she responded with a sound.

Okay good...this is good. And she's letting Rita get close. Better. She leaned forward, holding out her hand. If it can stay calm then…

Rita froze when the cat suddenly got up, something over her shoulder catching her attention. She meowed in protest and the cat almost seemed to sigh.

Rita glanced over her shoulder to find the rest of the party had finally caught up with them.

“What're they doing?” Karol wondered.

“Some kind of ritual?” Yuri and his ever so funny wit answered.

Rita rolled her eyes and focused back on the cat. She had turned away. Rita lunged, trying to grab her scruff only to grasp at thin air as the cat hopped off the wall into a lower level, leaving the mage half draped over the short wall.

Someone grabbed her cloak to keep her from tipping over as she cursed. She was so close to catching the cat…. “Dammit! She got away!”

A strong yank pulled her away from the edge...luckily it was Estelle, so she was a little softer pulling free.

“That leads to the Upper Quarter, we can still catch it.”

“But-” Rita stopped...there was no way Estelle was going to let her jump after the cat. “Fine, lead the way.”

Estelle nodded and ran off, Rita on her heels.

“This matters a lot to you, doesn't it?” Estelle wondered as they scanned the streets for the kitty.

“Chasing cats is fun…” Rita said plainly. “They’re always up to something...but can get into trouble.”

“You really like cats…”

Rita just shrugged at that. “They were all over the lower levels of Aspio. You learn to put up with them…”

“Did you ever have a pet cat?” Estelle asked excitedly.

“I mean...yes? One commonly snuck into my old house before I moved up top. He liked fish…”

“Aww!” Estelle exclaimed before pausing for a few seconds. “...when this is all done, we need to adopt a cat. Maybe three.”

“....we?” Rita gave Estelle a strange look before suddenly spotting the cat. “Never mind, there she is!”

Rita darted down the street, meowing at the cat perched on one of the high walls. The animal ignored her and hopped into the yard behind the wall, which Rita responded to by trying her best to climb said wall.

Estelle grabbed her by her cloak and gently, but firmly, pulled her back down. “There's a gate…” she said plainly.

“...oh.” Rita stared at the gate, then nodded. “Right. Let’s use that then.”

Rita tugged the gate open...it wasn’t even locked. She rolled her eyes at the uncaring-ness of the nobles, only to be greeted with an unkempt yard.

“I don’t think anyone lives here…” Estelle said in a soft voice. She looked around for the cat. “I don’t see he-”

Rita held out a hand to quiet her and pointed up towards a tree. The cat nonchalantly trotted along a branch and jumped in an open window. “Estelle, stay here in case she tries to come back out that way. I’m gonna go around and see if I can get in there.”

Estelle nodded and Rita ran out of the yard, darting around to the front of the house. The front door was unlocked, and inside was a large empty foyer. She looked up and saw the cat laying lazily on the stair railing.

The door opened behind her...she ignored it. She meowed at Rita, Rita returning the sound as she started up the stairs. She was careful not to spook it.

“Rita!”

...of course it was Karol. The cat got up and darted up the stairs. “Dammit Karol!” she snapped, darting up the stairs. She had to corner it. If it jumped out the window Estelle could grab it. It’ll be-

Suddenly Estelle’s head popped up in the window sill, and the cat turned, darting down the balcony, up onto the railing...and into Karol’s arms, much to the cat’s dismay. Rita jumped down and reached out, gently taking the cat from the boy. She cradled her in her arms and scratched the back of her head gently.

The cat purred happily and relaxed into Rita’s hold. “Good kitty.” Her voice was gentle as the cat nuzzled her cheek. She looked up at the balcony, where Estelle had pulled herself into the house and smiled.

“We got her!” she called out. The cat wiggled at the shout and Rita mimicked a purr. The cat nuzzled her and she smiled. She was soft...well cared for.

“Way to go, both of you,” Yuri said with a smile. “Let’s get her back to her owner.”

Rita nodded and Yuri lead the group out of the building, gesturing for the girls to follow. Estelle fell into a familiar step beside Rita as they made their way back to the Lower Quarter.

“You did very well, Rita,” Estelle said with a smile. She gently reached out and scratched the cat’s cheek, making her purr even more. Such a happy sound made Rita smile.

“You did too,” Rita said softly. “It wouldn’t have worked without you.”

Estelle beamed. “Thank you, Rita...but it was your plan. And a brilliant one.”

Rita stared at Estelle for a moment, trying to figure if she was trying to be serious. “...Estelle...I did not tell you to climb in through the window…” she said plainly.

“I improvised!”

“Obviously…” Rita mumbled. Then she chuckled. “You’ve gotten a lot better at this kind of stuff…I’m impressed…” Estelle’s smile made Rita feel warm in her chest.

Estelle reached out and rubbed the cat’s head. For a moment she felt Estelle’s fingers brush her cheek...and she couldn’t stop the blush. Estelle was so soft...her touch was gentler than Rita could handle.

The cat meowed in protest, angry at the lack of being stroked. Rita chuckled and shifted positions, stroking the cat’s spine and lightly pulling away from Estelle. Estelle shrank away, but kept that gentle smile. With everything that’s happened...and going to happen...it’s nice to see her smile like that...


End file.
